The present invention is directed to a positioning device for aiding an individual in positioning a club relative to an object so that the object travels a desired path once struck by the club. More particularly, a preferred form of the present invention includes a positioning device which can be readily mounted on the shaft of a golf club to aid an individual in positioning the golf club relative to an intended line of flight of a golf ball so that the golf ball travels a desired path once struck by the golf club.
Numerous training aids have been developed in an effort to assist a golfer to consistently and accurately strike a golf ball. Such training aids focus on various aspects of the game necessary for an individual to properly strike a golf ball including grip, address, swing plane and position of the club face relative to the intended line of flight. Since the present invention concerns the proper position of the club face of the golf club relative to the intended line of flight of the ball, only these type of training aids will be discussed.
Often, when striking a golf ball, an individual will take the golf club through the proper swing plane but watch dumbfounded as the golf ball travels on a path different from the intended line of flight. While several factors can be the cause of the undesired flight of the golf ball, improper position of the club face is often the cause of the golf ball straying from the intended line of flight. In order for the golf ball to travel in a straight line of flight, it is imperative that the face of the golf club be oriented perpendicular (i.e square) to the intended line of flight of the golf ball at impact. Various training aids have been developed which purport to aid the golfer in properly positioning the club face of a golf club. These include the training aids disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,079,520 and 5,509,657.
The training aids disclosed in the aforementioned patents have numerous disadvantages. First these devices are dramatically asymmetrical relative to the shaft of the golf club. Such an orientation is undesirable for a number of reasons. The asymmetrical orientation adversely impacts the feel of the club during the swing. Specifically, the individual using this aid will likely develop an improper feel for a correct swing. This will likely result in the individual making poor golf swings, once the device is removed. Further, the asymmetrical orientation will significantly increase the torque on the training aid during the golf swing. Hence, the force necessary to properly clamp the training aid to the golf club will increase dramatically requiring a larger and more expensive clamping device. Finally, the asymmetrical orientation of these training aids are unsightly and likely to distract the golfer during his or her swing.
Another training aid is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,482,155. This training aid includes a hemispherical bubble embedded in the end of the grip of the golf club. This training aid is permanently attached to the golf club. This is undesirable because each and every club must be fitted with a similar device. Further, the location of the hemispherical bubble makes viewing difficult. Moreover, this training aid does not assist the golfer in selectively opening or closing the club face to impart a desired fade or draw on a golf ball.
Accordingly, there exists a significant need for a training aid which overcomes the aforementioned deficiencies of previously known training aids.
An object of the present invention is to provide a novel and unobvious positioning device for properly positioning the club face of a golf club so that a golf ball travels a desired flight path when struck by the golf club.
Another object of a preferred embodiment of the present invention is to provide a positioning device which can be readily positioned on the shaft of a golf club such that the positioning device is oriented generally symmetrically about the shaft of the golf club.
A further object of a preferred embodiment of the present invention is to provide a positioning device which can be readily mounted on and removed from the shaft of a golf club.
Yet a further object of a preferred embodiment of the present invention is to provide a compact and light weight positioning device which will provide a golfer with the proper orientation of the club face of a golf club.
Still a further object of a preferred embodiment of the present invention is to provide a positioning device which when mounted on the shaft of a golf club is readily observable by the golfer.
Still yet another object of the present invention is provide a positioning device which can be used in practice and in actual play.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a positioning device which is configured so as to minimize any distraction to the golfer during a normal swing.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a positioning device which includes the necessary precision but is considerably less sensitive to vertical, horizontal and other movements of the shaft of a golf club than previously known devices and thus convenient to use.
A further object of a preferred embodiment of the present invention is to provide a positioning device which can be readily mounted on a wide variety of golf clubs.
Yet a further object of a preferred embodiment of the present invention is to provide a positioning device which can be inexpensively manufactured.
Still yet a further object of a preferred embodiment of the present invention is to provide a positioning device which will enable an individual to properly position the club face of a golf club so that the golf ball will fade, draw or travel a straight line of flight.
These and other objects of the present invention will be readily apparent upon a review of the following detailed description of the preferred form of the invention and the accompanying drawings. These objects are not exhaustive and are not to be construed as limiting the scope of the claimed invention.
In summary, a preferred embodiment of the present invention is directed to a novel and unobvious positioning device for assisting an individual in properly positioning a club face of a golf club so that a golf ball travels a desired path when struck by the golf club. The positioning device includes a hollow body which is generally symmetrically disposed about the shaft of a golf club. The body includes a front surface and a rear surface and an opening extending therebetween. The opening in the body receives the shaft of a golf club. The body further includes an upper section and a lower section each having left and right sides. The right side of the upper section is hingedly connected to the right side of the lower section. A fastener detachably connects the left side of the upper section to the left side of the lower section. The upper section has a recess formed therein for receiving a tubular spirit level. The tubular spirit level is curved about the axis of the shaft of the golf club. The curve of the spirit level extends in a first plane. The first plane extends substantially perpendicular to the axis of the golf shaft.